


Storm

by lyhsshi



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi
Summary: Quando uma tempestade atormenta. O refúgio está mais perto do que você pensa.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080115) by [lyhsshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyhsshi/pseuds/lyhsshi)



> Well. O tema e couple dessa oneshot são de um desafio que eu fiz na época que gostava muito de Teen Top.  
> Já foi postado em outros lugares há alguns anos atrás, já qeu a fanfic foi escrita em 2011.  
> E a versão em inglês foi postada aqui antes dessa, que é a original.

O trânsito em Seoul estava mais impossível que nunca, quase tão cheio quanto nos fins de semana ou feriados. Em consequência o transporte público também estava abarrotado de pessoas. Dentro do ônibus, o garoto loiro olhava pela janela o céu acinzentado daquela quarta feira, torcia interiormente para que não chovesse, estava sem guarda-chuva e teria que caminhar dois quarteirões até chegar ao apartamento que dividia com alguns colegas.

Seu nome é Lee Chanhee apelidado de Chunji pelos amigos mais próximos, alto e cabelos em tom loiro claro, 17 anos e voltava da escola de música TOP Media. Há alguns anos vinha correndo atrás do sonho de se tornar um cantor e convenceu os pais a deixá-lo fazer uma audiência e o garoto conseguiu por fim uma vaga lá.

Retirou do bolso seu iPod, colocando os fones e o ligou deixando tocar sua lista favorita de músicas. Ainda levou quinze minutos para que o ônibus chegasse ao seu ponto de descida, o que ele o fez rapidamente. O tempo piorara nesses últimos minutos e Chunji não queria se molhar. Começou a caminhar a passos rápidos por entre as pessoas que circulavam. Porém quando o garoto chegou à metade do caminho, os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a aparecer. Ele praguejou em pensamento e começou a correr, assim como aqueles que ainda estavam na rua.

Quando finalmente chegou em frente ao prédio onde morava, Chanhee estava molhado consideravelmente. Guardou o iPod na mochila úmida e antes de entrar no elevador para o andar do seu apartamento, tentou tirar o excesso de água nos tênis.

Já no apartamento, Chunji entrou e passou direto para o banheiro, sem nem ao menos notar se havia mais alguém em casa. Depois de tomar um banho considerável, ele saiu em direção ao seu quarto cobrindo apenas a parte de baixo do corpo com a toalha. No caminho percebeu que na pequena sala estava um de seus colegas de apartamento, L.Joe.

“Hey L.Joe!” Desapareceu da vista do outro tão rápido quanto quando entrou no banheiro.

“O-oi Hyung!”

A resposta veio falha, o garoto apenas viu o colega com o canto dos olhos enquanto jogava no vídeo game seu jogo favorito. L.Joe cujo nome verdadeiro é Lee Byunghun tinha a mesma idade que Chunji, sendo apenas alguns meses mais novo, traços delicados que facilmente confundia-o com uma garota dependendo a roupa que estivesse vestindo, era viciado em jogos e podia passar horas entretido com isso. Também estudava na escola TOP Media, frequentando as mesmas aulas que Chunji. Chegou a comprar uma briga feia com os pais quando pintou o cabelo quase platinado e depois outra parte em tons rosados, a situação ficou pior quando revelou a eles que iria sair de casa e dividir um lugar com alguns amigos. Sua mãe fez de tudo para que ele não fosse, mas ele já havia se decidido e não voltaria atrás. Durante alguns meses fora proibido de pisar na antiga casa, porém a saudade que seus pais sentiam só aumentou e com a ajuda do seu irmão, ele agora podia ir e vir quando bem entendesse.

Chunji passou novamente pelo cômodo que o outro estava e foi buscar algo na cozinha, voltando com um pirulito na boca. "E aí cara, está melhor do resfriado?"

“Sim hyung.” Byunghun respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Chunji caminhou até o sofá, ficando logo atrás do outro, já que ele estava sentado no tapete no chão. Tirou o pirulito da boca para falar “Que bom. Você não se cansa disso não é mesmo?” Voltou a chupar o doce fazendo barulho e aguardou pela resposta.

“Nunca Hyung!” O mais velho suspirou buscou o livro na pequena mesa ao lado do sofá e concluiu.

“Bom de qualquer forma, você não perdeu muita coisa hoje, foi praticamente uma revisão de tudo o que vimos semana passada.”

Recebeu como resposta um resmungo do mais novo. Chanhee abriu o livro para continuar lendo de onde parou, leitura era um de seus hobbies favoritos. Lá fora a chuva ficava cada vez mais intensa, podendo ser claramente ouvida do local onde estavam. Chunji leu algumas folhas, não se incomodando com o barulho que provinha da televisão ou até mesmo os murmúrios de L.Joe, ele sempre conseguia se concentrar no que estava lendo, desligava-se do mundo ao seu redor para mergulhar nas fascinantes palavras impressas naqueles pedaços de papel.

O tempo piorava a cada minuto, mas ambos não pareciam perceber já que estavam entretidos em suas atividades. Subitamente um trovão cortou o céu, um forte estrondo e um lampejo de luz entraram pela janela, parecia como se tivesse desabado alguma construção por perto. L.Joe estremeceu no tapete apertando o controle entre os dedos, enquanto Chunji havia virado o rosto para encarar a porta de vidro que servia como janela e verificar o tempo lá fora.

“Desde quando estava previsto uma tempestade assim?” Ele murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro ouvir. Chanhee marcou a página onde parara e deixou o livro no mesmo local que o tinha pego, logo depois levantou indo em direção à porta. “Acho que Changjo e Ricky vão se molhar bastante” Concluiu com uma pequena risada voltando-se ao mais novo.

“Sim.” L.Joe sorriu um pouco nervoso. Não era segredo de ninguém que ele tinha medo de tempestades, não porque queria, talvez até para sua idade fosse algo bem ridículo, mas ele não achava isso, já que era um trauma de infância. Apenas Chunji sabia o que havia acontecido.

 

_ Era sua primeira vez na cidade grande, o garotinho de cinco anos olhava fascinado para os altos prédios e diferentes construções e arquiteturas. Todas as lojas pareciam brilhar aos seus olhos, principalmente as de brinquedos e eletrônicos. O pequeno caminhava quase correndo para acompanhar os passos de sua mãe, que não soltava sua mão por nada. Ela queria fazer algumas compras, passear pela cidade e mostrar ao seu filho já que ele nunca havia deixado as redondezas da casa até aquele dia. _

_ O garoto de íris escuras e redondas ofegou quando finalmente sua mãe parou de andar, porém logo começou a descer as escadas que os levariam para a estação de metrô. Ele pode ouvir um zumbido ao longe da construção abaixo da terra, curioso e ao mesmo tempo medroso sobre o que seria. Havia muitas pessoas no lugar, apressadas, caminhando em todas as direções. Sua mãe parou em frente a bilheteria e comprou seus bilhetes, logo após ambos estavam esperando o metrô chegar. _

_ Em cinco minutos, talvez até menos, outra locação vinha vindo pelo longo túnel, uma lufada de vento acompanhando, e o zunido quase ensurdecedor para o pequeno garoto. Eles escutaram através do alto falante os destinos e previsões de horários para aquela lotação, e quando os passageiros de dentro saíram, entraram rapidamente. As portas apitaram e logo após se fecharam, o metrô rapidamente ganhou velocidade fazendo com que o garoto desequilibrasse. _

_ “Cuidado Byung!” Ela alertou, segurando mais forte em suas mãozinhas. _

_ O transporte fez outra parada e mais pessoas adentraram, estava bem cheio e o menino começava a ficar assustado com todo aquele aglomero de gente. “Só mais duas estações Byunghun.” Ela disse a ele. _

_ Após as duas paradas, haviam chegado ao destino, porém parecia que toda aquela multidão ao redor decidira sair na mesma plataforma. Dessa vez o pequeno Byunghun não conseguiu evitar soltar-se das mãos de sua mãe e no meio daquele empurra-empurra, ela conseguiu sair. _

_ “Byunghun!” Chamou percorrendo os olhos ao redor, caminhando procurando pelo filho. “Byunghun!” O alarme de aviso das portas começou a tocar e a mulher finalmente conseguiu avistá-lo, que para seu desespero ele ainda estava dentro do metrô. _

_ Tarde demais. O vagão fechou as portas e começou a andar, do lado de fora a mulher corria tentando acompanhar, olhares voltados para a mesma; do lado de dentro o pequeno chorava silenciosamente chamando por sua mãe. “Umma…” Uma senhora que estava sentada alguns bancos do menino, chamou-o para que se aproximasse dela, hesitante ele acabou por fazer. _

_ A senhora passou uma das mãos na cabeça do menino para confortá-lo enquanto dizia para se acalmar. “Calma garoto, quando o metrô parar novamente, você desce e fica esperando sua mãe. Ela com certeza virá.” Ele a encarou, olhinhos brilhantes e úmidos. “Você conhece policiais?” Ele afirmou com a cabeça. “Se você ver algum, vá e fale com ele.” Mal terminando de falar, pararam na estação e Byunghun seguindo o que a gentil idosa falou, saiu correndo do vagão. _

_ Olhando ao redor totalmente perdido, ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ele começou a caminhar sem rumo no meio daquela multidão que acabava por induzi-lo às escadas. Subiu o andar, talvez sua mãe o estivesse esperando lá em cima. “Umma…” Resmungou baixinho. _

_ Fora uma péssima ideia já que caminhava sem saber onde ir, Byunghun acabou dando de cara com a saída, estava chovendo, uma tempestade realmente forte com direito a trovões, que assustaram o garoto. Ele voltou correndo para dentro do lugar, assutando-se com os sons da chuva e as pessoas desconhecidas ao seu redor. O garoto sentou-se em um canto abraçando os joelhos e colocando o rosto entre os mesmos, voltando a chorar. “Umma... Umma...” _

_ “Byunghun!?” Ele pode ouvir alguém chamá-lo, não sabia exatamente quanto tempo estava ali, mas tinha certeza que era a voz de sua mãe. “Byunghun!” A voz ficava mais alta cada vez que era ouvida. O menino rapidamente se colocou em pé, tentando enxergar a figura conhecida. _

_ “UMMA!” Assim que avistou-a, ele saiu correndo em sua direção, sendo envolvido num abraço apertado. “Graças, te encontrei!” Ela não segurou as lágrimas enquanto pegava o filho no colo, suspirando de alívio e acariciando os cabelos do garoto choroso. _

_ “Umma...” _

 

O garoto tentou voltar a prestar atenção ao jogo, só que dessa vez era mais difícil, tudo o que seus ouvidos captavam era o som dos pingos da chuva batendo violentamente contra a imensa porta de vidro que dava acesso a pequena varanda do apartamento.

Nem percebeu o outro se aproximar, e deu um pulo sentado quando o mesmo colocou uma de suas mãos em seu ombro. Logo ambos ouviram o telefone tocar, Chunji já aproveitou que estava de pé e foi atendê-lo.

“Alô?” Virou-se para o mais novo, telefone em uma das mãos, o pirulito na outra. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e então acenou com a cabeça, mais por costume, pois a pessoa do outro lado da linha obviamente não poderia ver. “Sim, sim, cuidem-se.” E desligou o aparelho. Por ser o mais velho dos quatro que moravam ali, ele sentia-se responsável por todos, principalmente pelos dois mais novos.

“Changjo e Ricky foram para a casa do Niel antes da tempestade.” Levou o doce à boca mais uma vez aproximando-se de Byunghun e sentando ao seu lado. Outro trovão pode ser ouvido e L.Joe estremeceu de leve. “Se parar de chover e não for muito tarde eles voltam ainda hoje...” Chunji passou um dos braços por cima dos ombros do mais novo e o trouxe para mais perto em um meio abraço “...O que eu acho muito difícil que isso aconteça. E fique tranquilo.” Com isso, o loiro lhe entregou o doce que tinha com um lindo sorriso no rosto, como alguém que entrega algum doce a uma criança para que ela se acalme.

L.Joe não podia ser mais agradecido ao seu hyung, ele sempre ficava consigo em dias de tempestades, eram bem raros os momentos que ele por algum azar do acaso não estivesse, e quando isso acontecia, o mais velho ficava conversando consigo pelo celular até ele adormecer ou o mau tempo passar - geralmente era a primeira situação. “Sim.” Ele murmurou as bochechas levemente avermelhadas - reação que não deixou de ser notada pelo mais velho - apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, voltando a jogar no seu vídeo game, onde o personagem já estava perdendo feio pela devida falta de atenção.

Alguns minutos mais tarde os dois garotos ainda estavam na mesma posição, e Chunji estava entediado de ficar assistindo-o jogar, mesmo sendo oferecida a vez para se juntar àquela distração ele recusou, apenas deixando que o mais novo continuasse recostado ao seu corpo, tentando lhe transmitir segurança. ‘O que eu não faço por ele.’

Finalmente o de cabelos rosados largou o controle no chão suspirando, arregalando os olhos ligeiramente logo após, quando outro clarão irrompeu o local junto a mais um estrondo. Chanhee apertou o meio abraço e disse calmamente após verificar as horas no relógio da parede. “Melhor irmos dormir, está ficando tarde, e também não quero que sua saúde piore logo agora que está melhorando.” Recebeu em troca uma risadinha nervosa do outro.

Os dois levantaram se afastando por um momento quando o loiro desligou os aparelhos e L.Joe foi até a cozinha jogar fora o palito do recém acabado pirulito. Quando voltou, Chunji já estava o esperando na porta, pronto para acompanhá-lo até o quarto que compartilhavam. Lá fora o tempo parecia que não iria mudar tão cedo, a chuva continuava intensa e os trovões cada vez mais frequentes. O garoto mais novo fechou os olhos ao ouvi-los mais uma vez, deitando-se na cama o mais rápido que pode, os lençois o cobrindo. Não iria trocar de roupa já que vestia uma confortável ficou ali só observando o mais velho vestir os pijamas e se aproximar com algo nas mãos.

Ele sentou na beira da cama esticando os braços, nas mãos fones que foram colocados nos ouvidos do mais novo "Assim você não escuta, só feche os olhos e tente dormir." Chunji concluiu sorrindo, deitando ao seu lado puxou Byunghun para perto lhe abraçando por trás. Apertou alguns botões do aparelho em mãos, escolhendo uma seleção de músicas que ele havia gravado alguns dias atrás quando ficou sozinho na sala de música para treinar.

“Hyung...” L.Joe chamou retirando um dos fones virando parte do corpo para conseguir ver o mais velho com um olhar interrogativo. “Quero uma cópia disso depois.” Recebeu de volta um sorriso.

“Claro!”. O de cabelo rosados virou o resto do corpo ficando agora de frente para Chunji, que com o ato teve soltar a cintura do mesmo. Esticou o braço por baixo do pescoço do mais novo deixando-o usar como travesseiro.

“Eu gosto, mas...” Com movimentos lentos retirou o outro fone, pegando o aparelho das mãos do outro e desligando. Chunji indagou-o com o olhar. “...Prefiro ao vivo mesmo.” Suas bochechas ficaram em um tom escarlate com a indireta, e o outro não pode deixar de notar o quão fofo ele era tímido. Quebrou o espaço que ambos os corpos tinham e selou seus lábios com os de Byunghun, que por instinto fechou os olhos levando suas mãos ao peitoral do mais velho.

E essa era a relação que os dois garotos tinham, não era segredo para o resto dos habitantes daquele apartamento, nem para outros amigos mais próximos. Desde há alguns anos Chunji e L.Joe se tornaram muito próximos, próximos até demais e resultou que acabaram desenvolvendo um sentimento muito mais forte que a amizade. A necessidade de atenção de Byunghun e o excesso de cuidado de Chunji só fez com que eles se dessem conta do que sentiam um pelo outro. Para o mais novo isso tudo ainda era tão intenso que ele podia jurar que acontecera no dia anterior. E Chanhee sentia-se da mesma maneira.

Nenhum dos dois aprofundou o beijo, o loiro foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato. Um clarão adentrou no cômodo logo após viria o trovão, porém Chunji tapou o ouvido do mais novo antes que ele pudesse até mesmo piscar, ficou o encarando com um sorriso no rosto. L.Joe não conseguia desviar seus olhos daquele bonito rosto à sua frente, ele lhe trazia tranquilidade.

Chunji ajeitou o mais novo em seus braços novamente, uma de suas mãos fazendo carícias nas costas dele, enquanto começava a cantar suavemente uma das músicas preferidas de Byunghun, que lentamente fechou os olhos, embalado pela voz do mais velho. Quando terminou de cantar, percebeu que o outro havia adormecido, não deixou de sorrir.

O garoto aproveitou para finalmente fechar os olhos e, abraçado à L.Joe, descansar também. Quem ligava para as lições que ainda tinha que fazer enquanto tinha aquele lindo ser em seus braços? Teria algum tempo outra hora. E ao som da chuva, agora menos intensa, Chunji adormeceu.

 

***Slam***

 

O barulho da porta se fechando preencheu todo o apartamento após duas pessoas adentrarem o mesmo.

“Que fome. Hyung~ Hyung~” Ricky começou enquanto se dirigia à porta do quarto. “Hyung~ eu-” ele parou de falar assim que viu os dois corpos abraçados na cama. Voltou a fechá-la com cuidado para que não acordassem. “Ups~ Changjo~~ A comida hoje é por sua conta.” Disse enquanto ia para a cozinha à encontro do colega, com um sorriso no rosto.


End file.
